1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to artificial grass surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A natural grass surface, be it a lawn or a recreational playing surface, such as a football field surface, a tennis court surface, a golf green surface, or the like, requires an extensive amount of cultivation and maintenance to preserve uniformity of appearance. The high cost of such maintenance and cultivation of natural grass surfaces has led to recent development of artificial grass-like products. The use of such artificial grass products has achieved a large measure of popularity in surfacing recreational and playing field areas which receive hard wear. Typical examples of artificial grass surfaces and their application in the prior art are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,515,847; 3,332,828; 3,597,297; 3,661,687; 3,673,056; 3,740,303; and 3,974,312.
Artificial grass products are generally designed for application to commercial recreational areas such as golf greens, tennis courts, baseball fields and football fields. These products are primarily adhered to hard surfaces such as asphalt or cement or special underlying basis. In any case, there is required costly subsurface preparation. While such costs may be justified for commercial enterprises, there is particular need for providing low cost landscaping for homeowners, small commercial property owners, governmental agencies, and the like entrusted with landscaping of small areas such as lawns, highway media strips, sidewall media strips, which need has not been met by known artificial surfaces methods of installation.